So it goes
by MaryBellNorman
Summary: The Lorax restores Once-ler's youth and he's elected into office! but, what happens when O'Hare decides to poke his nose where it doesn't belong anymore? OC/Oncie Rated M because when I see Once-ler strum at his guitar...Those fingers can move.
1. Vivi

**_So, Before we get started, allow me to introduce our main character._**

**_Name: Vivi Emmerson (Vee-Vee)  
Age: 19  
Occupation: The mayor's assistant  
Appearance: Snow white hair that falls to the middle of her back, curling at the end. Bright blue eyes with green speckles in them. Short, standing at only 5 foot, but curvaceous and toned. Very tan with a tattoo on her wrist saying "So it goes..." in cursive. The entire left side of her body has burn scars from the middle of her thigh up to her breast bone.  
Personality: It mostly depends on the person. But the real her is very down-to-earth, realistic, a bit of a hopeless romantic._**

**__**_So, what happens when the Once-ler's youth is restored and he is put into office after O'Hare is kicked out? And what if O'Hare is still pursuing his old assistant? _

* * *

__Let me know if I should right this? Please? :)


	2. Chapter 1

_"By the way, nice mustache." The small, furry creature grinned up at the Once-ler who chuckled softly._  
_"Thanks." the old man said, scratching his face lightly, sighing. His entire life. Wasted thanks to his own greed. He shook his head as he looked to his old friend._

_"You know... I can fix that." he said gently. The Once-ler gave him a questioning look. "You learned your lesson, Beanpole. You can start over." _  
_Once-ler chuckled. "But it doesn't work like-" he stopped, hearing the change in his voice._

* * *

"Vivi!" The young woman huffed as her little brother snapped her out of her train of thought. She'd heard so many remarkable things about her new boss. The Once-ler. He'd been Mayor years before, and he was the reason all the truffula trees were gone, but apparently he'd learned from his mistakes. Hopefully. "You're gonna burn it!" Vivi tensed and shook her head, whirring on the young boy, aiming her spatula at him.  
"Markl! How many times have I told you not to be a back-seat chef?" she tried to sound serious, but her smile broke through. She turned back to the little stove, slipping the bacon and eggs out of the pan and onto a plate. She sat it in front of her younger brother and smiled. "Don't miss the bus, okay? I can't be late for work. It's my first day back since Mr. O'Hare got canned. Wish me luck!" she pulled her white scarf around her neck, letting it fall against her black blouse. She paused at the door to check herself in the mirror.  
Hair pulled into a very neat bun, skirt was appropriate. She looked professional. "I can do this." she whispered before opening the door.  
"Go get a boyfriend, Vivi!" Markl called and she groaned.  
"Markl!" she warned, closing the door behind her before starting down the street.

* * *

Vivi sighed as she finished filling out paperwork, glancing up as a man blocked the light from the lamp. Her glance turned into a stare, her breathing hitched and her jaw slacked as she looked at the incredibly tall, and handsome, man. His hair was black bringing out his baby blue eyes. She could see cute little freckles dotting under his eyes, he was thin and so very tall... Who was he?  
"Uhm... Are you Miss Emmerson?" he held his hands in front of him and it hit her. The mayor. That was the new Mayor.

Vivi leaped up, knocking her knee on her desk. She bit her cheek to keep from cursing as she smiled at her new boss. "Mr. Once-ler, please forgive me!" she said gently, outstretching her hand, her bracelet covering her tattoo. "I'm Vivi Emmerson, yes. I'm your personal assistant." she smiled at him warmly. He took her head and shook it. "You can call me Vivi." he nodded carefully.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." he dropped her hand and adjusted his tie, loosening it a bit, obviously nervous about his first day back on the job. Vivi clasped her hands together in front of her.  
"I've heard quite a bit about you as well, sir." she smiled warmly. "To be honest, if you weren't standing here in front of me, I wouldn't believe most of it." he rubbed the back of his neck, laughing slightly.

They stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds before he looked to the door leading to his office. "Well, I should get to work. Lots of paperwork and it's only day one." he chuckled.  
Vivi smiled. "Just let me know if you need anything." she said kindly.  
Once-ler nodded and was about to go into his office when he stopped, hand on the door knob. "Is there any way you could get me some coffee?" he asked and Vivi nodded.  
"Cream? Sugar?" she asked, stepping from around her desk.  
"A little cream, lot of sugar." he smiled and Vivi nodded.

"I'll have that right to you." she said warmly. He smiled and thanked her as she started out of the building.

* * *

Vivi sighed as she stood in line at the small cafe. School was in, everyone was at work, she wouldn't think that the cafe would be busy. She was wrong. Her mind went to her new boss. He was a bit awkward, but he seemed sweet enough. But, O'Hare started out sweet as could be.  
"Vivi! Darling, how've you been?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Vivi turned to see her old boss and she smiled.  
"Hello Mr. O'Hare. I've been doing good. I'm getting coffee for my new boss." she said with a soft smile.  
He nodded a little. "Ah, well, I've been thinking about moving towns, you see. And I'd love for you to come with me. I need a personal assistant. And help getting the company back up." he said as Vivi moved forward to place her order.  
"One coffee please? A little cream, lots of sugar. Thank you." she handed the cashier her money before looking back to O'Hare. "No thank you, sir. I think I'm going to enjoy working for Mr. Once-ler. He's kind." she took the cup and started for the door. "Thank you though. I'll see you around, Mr. O'Hare!" she said with a smile, starting back to the office.

Man she hated him. Sure, he basically picked her up off the streets and gave her and Markl a home, but he was a money-hungry mongrel and Vivi wanted nothing to do with him. She wasn't much for vanity.

Her heels clacked against the hardwood floor as she stopped in front of the Once-ler's office, knocking. "It's Vivi, sir." she said kindly, waiting for him to call her inside.

* * *

"What if I'm no good?" Once-ler ran his hands through his hair as he looked at the Lorax who was casually reclining in a chair across from the desk, a bag of marshmallows in his lap. "What if I get... Like I was again?" he whispered, pulling at his hair softly.  
The Lorax shook his head. "Nah, you learned from what happened, Beanpole." he said, stuffing another handful of puffy white treats into his mouth. "Besides, I'm not going to let that happen, and neither is Ted." he said as he heard the heels clacking. "That your assistant?" he asked and Once-ler nodded.  
"Yeah, Vivi." he said as he looked to the door as three knocks where heard. "You should go." he said, glancing to the window.  
The Lorax seemed offended. "Why can't I meet her?!" he asked as he looked to the Once-ler who looked from the creature to the window again. "I'm going." he said simply, walking towards the window.

"Come in." he called, smiling as he picked up a pen to start his work again. Vivi pushed the door opened and smiled as she walked over to his desk, setting the coffee down. She looked around.  
"How does it feel being the Mayor again?" she asked curiously, glancing out the window to where the truffula trees where slowly growing back.  
Once-ler rubbed the back of his head. "I'm nervous." he said softly, looking at the papers. Vivi looked back to her boss.  
"Nervous?" she asked softly.

"He's worried he'll turn back into the greedy person he was." Vivi leaped back as a short, orange furry creature walked in from the balcony.  
"Mustache!" The Once-ler snapped, rubbing his temples.  
Vivi, however, walked towards him and leaned down to look at him. "You must be the Lorax!" she said with a grin as he nodded. "It's so nice to finally meet you." she said softly, shaking his furry hand.  
"See, Beanpole? She likes me." he said and Vivi smiled a little, nodding.  
"You're amazing! A guardian of the forest and you gave Mr. Once-ler his youth back. You're an amazing little creature." she grinned.  
"More like annoying." Once-ler smiled just slightly at his old friend. He needed to relax. He would be okay. He wasn't going to become what he was again. He had the support of the Lorax and Ted and everyone in town. He smiled a little as Vivi made her exit.

The Lorax sat back down and smiled. "She seems nice." he said as the Once-ler continued the paperwork. Only the first day and there was already so much piled up. Dear lord this is going to be crazy. He chuckled a little as he took a small sip of his coffee and smiled. It was pretty good. Not perfect, too much cream, but it was both their first days. They didn't know a thing about each other yet. Hopefully she would be a good assistant. And he hoped he would be a good boss... "She worked for that guy that bottled air, the Mayor before you, right?" the furry creature sat up a bit straighter, thinking.  
"She did." One-ler said as he read over a paper. Expanding the city? It was big enough. Besides, they needed to work on getting nature back in order before they could worry about that. He set the paper to the side as the Lorax jumped up.  
"Perfect. Miss Vivi!" he called towards the door and Once-ler let out a small groan.  
"Don't bother her." The mayor said, rubbing his throat a little. It still sounded weird to hear his youthful voice again.

The Lorax looked back to him. "She's your assistant. She works to be bothered." he said as the doors opened and the small girl walked in with a smile. Once-ler gave her a slightly apologetic smile. "So. You used to work for O'Hare, yes?" he said, motioning to a seat as he paced back and forth. Vivi sat down and nodded slightly. "Did he have any plans to expand or move his business?" he asked and Vivi paused, thinking about their earlier conversation.  
"Not while in office, but I talked to him a bit ago when I was getting Mr. Once-ler's coffee and he was there." she said, looking to her hands in her lap. "He asked me if I wanted to join him. He's planning on moving towns to restart his business " she said as she looked from the Lorax to the Once-ler who had put his pen down to listen.  
The Lorax nodded. "Thank you, Miss Vivi, you're excused." he said, nodding to the door. She stood up and briskly walked out.

"This is bad, Beanpole." he said softly as he looked to his old friend. "That guy bottles air. For him to be of any success, there can't be free, fresh air. There can't be trees." he said and Onceler tapped his chin with his pen.  
"What do you think we should do?" he asked gently.  
The Lorax shook his head. "You're the Mayor, kid." he replied and the Once-ler looked to the paper he'd been reading over when an idea struck him.  
He pressed the call button on the phone on the far corner of his desk. "Vivi, could you get me some paper and a couple extra pens?" he asked into the speaker.  
Her voice came back through briskly. "How much paper, sir?" her voice slightly staticy.  
"Around 30 sheets." he replied, smiling as she said she'd be there shortly.

"What're you planning on doing?" The Lorax questioned.  
"I'm going to invite the other towns' mayors here so they can see what happens when you let someone cut down all the trees." he said with a small smile.

* * *

_**I feel like that sucked! They'll get better, I promise!**_


End file.
